My Darling
by AfterEverAfter
Summary: Just a short one shot in which Magnus tries to find an affectionate name for Alec. Fluff!


**Just a quick one shot I wrote while putting off my math**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

Snow raged down upon the sidewalk outside the apartments of Brooklyn, causing the windows to steam up and the streets to be filled with huge mounds of the fluffy white stuff. The wind whipped viciously and the temperature was below 0, but inside where a certain black haired shadow hunter sat with his very sparkly boyfriend, it was perfectly warm. Alec had come over late last night before the snow started and had planned on just a quick visit...but...well…..when you have an overly affectionate warlock who's not had a client all week….one thing leads to another and by the time Alec woke up the next morning an entire continent of snow had fell outside Magnus's flat. It was now 11 in the morning and Alec was lounging sprawled out on the couch with his nose in a book, while Magnus was standing near the counter, coffee cup in hand and regarding his boyfriend with an intrigued expression.

Quietly, so as not to disturb the peaceful scene before him, Magnus set his cup down and moved over to the couch with stealth that only a magnificent warlock like himself could move with. "What are you reading...Angel?" He asked, plopping down upon the couch and scooping Alec's legs onto his lap.

"The biography of Giovanni Verdez….what did you call me?"

Magnus rolled his eyes inwardly. Alec always seemed to pick the most boring books. "Sounds...riveting….buttercup."

'Hes a famous shadowhunter. And what?"

"I didn't say anything..bunny."

"Magnus, I am not a small furry mammal commonly found in gardens."

"I never said you were cupcake." He said, putting on his best innocent face.

"And I am also not a baked good which people spread frosting over."

"No matter how delicious you would look with frosting spread all over you?" He asked moving up so his face was right next to Alec's.

Alec's face flushed as he spluttered. "N..no! My name is Alec! So why do you keep calling me by these ridiculous names?!"

Magnus pouted. "Their not ridiculous Allie Bear!"

Alec glared at him. "Jelly Bean? Butter Nut? Marshmallow? Sweetie? Honey Bear? oooh I know! Glitter Bug!"

"No! And do you have a fetish for sweet things or something?" Alec asked, slamming his book closed.

"Only you, Snnnnuggle Baby!"

"Thats it." Alec growled, standing up abruptly.

"No! Alec baby I'm sorry! I was just trying to find a nickname for you…...sweet pea."

With a huff Alec turned and marched over to the kitchen and began making himself some more coffee, slamming the dishes around as he did so. Magnus sighed. Honestly, teenagers could be so temperamental sometimes. Deciding he better go make it up to his boyfriend, he stood and crept over to the counter. Carefully he ducked behind Alec as he turned to place his cup on the counter and slipped his arms around the moody boys waist. "What now, Magnus? Come to throw some more names at me?"

Magnus sighed again. Dramatic much? "No Alec, I decided to leave that quest to a day when you're feeling a bit less like grumpy the dwarf and more like Happy." He said, kissing the boys neck.

Alec didn't smile or make any kind of acknowledgement, but he did tip his head a bit to the side, allowing Magnus more access. "Really though, I am sorry…..my darling."

As soon as he said it, something flitted across Alec's face, something like a smile.

"What was that Alexander?"

"What was what?" He said quickly, his face flushing under his hair.

Magnus smirked and tightened his grip on the young shadowhunters waist. "That. That expression...was it a smile darling?"

Alec blushed even more. "N...no!"

"Hmmm I think it was….my darling." He purred, tickling the boys sides.

Alec tried to jump away, but Magnus caught him and continued tickling him. "S...s...stop…!" He cried between gasps of laughter.

"Only if you tell me!" Magnus teased.

"Okay! ooo..Okay!" He squealed. "If I don't let you call me that, are you going to keep trying these…...names?"

"Yes….sweetie pie, sugar loaf, dumpling-"

'Okay fine! You can call me that."

Magnus grinned in triumph. "I'm still mad at you." Alec said sternly.

Magnus raised his eyes. "Oh? Well...don't worry...I'll find away to change that….my darling."

Alec looked at him suspiciously, but the warlock merely smiled and walked back to his cold forgotten coffee., smirking.

**Yay! Please review and I hope you enjoyed this. I've been in a very Malec-y mood this week, so you can expect another fanfiction soon called Friday the 13th in which a Mr. Alexander has extremely bad luck. More fluff xD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
